User talk:Trip391
Hey, there is a duplicate of the page: The One With Joey's Dirty Day. I was wondering if you could delete the duplicate. This is the link to the page: http://friends.wikia.com/wiki/The_One_with_Joey%27s_Dirty_Day?insights=uncategorizedpages There are also two pages dedicated to Joey and Rachel's relationship. One of them seems a little incomplete and parts of it is written in another language so I don't know if you want to keep that one or maybe move some of the information over to the other page. This is the link to the incomplete one. http://friends.wikia.com/wiki/Joey-Rachel_Relationship Jsan6 (talk) 02:49, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Running Gags Do you think it would be alright to create a separate page of Monica’s compulsive cleaning habits and have it linked to the main Running Gags page? Since there are so many examples of them, I thought it might be nice to have a separate page with the episodes and bullet points for the incidents. For example: Season 4 *In "The One With The Dirty Girl” after Ross tells her that a girl he’s seeing has an incredibly messy apartment, Monica is unable to sleep thinking about it and shows up to her place offering to clean it. --Jsan6 (talk) 19:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Adminship Can I have admin and B-crat rights because I want to help this wiki grow and become active again. I would be a good admin. SimsWikiHelper (talk) 17:11, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Favorite couple Hello, Trip391. May I ask who do you prefer Ross more with, Rachel or Emily? Smart Cookies (talk) 23:29, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Firestorm27 (talk) 14:24, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism There is a user named 71.91.147.5 vandalizing pages. Can you tell the user to stop please? Pokemonfan201 (talk) 03:07, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Now there is a user named Futanari Cummies vandalizing the pages. Can you put a block on Futanari Cummies please? Pokemonfan201 (talk) 03:27, March 10, 2016 (UTC) There's a user named 79.141.163.6 that just vandalized my talk page. Can you put a block on the user please? A user named Gwynethhayes is vandalizing the Ross Geller page. Can you please block Gwynethhayes? Pokemonfan201 (talk) 20:44, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Trip391! Would you be interested in having Friends added to our television footer program? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:27, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Friends Categories Hi there! I just wanted to let you know that I am going to create a Category page for all Holiday related episodes. We want users to be able to easily find them since it's currently the Holiday season. Witnessme (talk) 21:20, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Sock-puppet I know the issue dated from late 2015, and I know you haven't edited in a long time, but I just wanted to make sure you were aware that Smart Cookies is the same user as . Not sure if it's relevant anymore but I just wanted to check. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:28, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think it really matters anymore. Apparently the user has disabled their account for reasons unknown. So I guess a block will no longer be necessary, but I'll leave it up to you to decide. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:58, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey Trip391. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, with Friends wiki being a candidate for videos. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. If we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 13:24, May 23, 2017 (UTC)